Die Wette
by Carrie O'Neal
Summary: Ted und Barney schließen eine Wette ab. Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte.


**Author's Note: **ich habe die Geschichte für einen Forums-Adventkalender geschrieben. Jeder Autor, der bei dem Adventkalender helfen wollte, hat Vorgaben bekommen, die er in der FF umsetzen musste. Die Serie durfte jeder frei wählen. Es ist ein deutsches Forum und ich hatte bisher noch keine Zeit/Lust die Geschichte zu übersetzen, aber vielleicht hole ich das ja noch irgendwann nach.**  
>Vorgaben:<strong> Die drei Reizwörter "Schlitten", "Punsch" und "Geschenke" müssen in der Geschichte vorkommen. Außerdem muss folgender Plot zumindest zum Teil verwendet werden: "Aufgrund einer verlorenen Wette hat man dem Hauptcharakter das Kostüm eines Clowns und eine DVD unter den Weihnachtsbaum gelegt.  
>Was auf der DVD zu sehen ist und was es mit dem Clownkostüm auf sich hat, ist frei wählbar."<strong><br>Disclaimer:** mir gehört nichts!

* * *

><p><strong>Die Wette<strong>

Ein dumpfes Dröhnen machte sich in Ted's Kopf breit, als er langsam aus seinem komaartigen Schlaf erwachte. Seinem Kopf zufolge hatte er am Vorabend mal wieder etwas zu viel Alkohol zu sich genommen… das wurde auch eindeutig klar, als sich der junge Architekt aufsetzte und feststellte, dass er ein Samurai-Schwert in der Hand hielt.

Stöhnend erhob sich Ted und nach einer kurzen Orientierungsphase stellte er fest, dass er die Nacht im Wohnzimmer, direkt neben dem Weihnachtsbaum verbracht hatte. Er legte das Schwert auf dem Couchtisch ab und ließ sich aufs Sofa plumpsen mit dem Vorhaben sich so lange nicht zu bewegen, bis die Kopfschmerzen verschwinden würden.

Sein Plan ging jedoch nicht auf. Schwungvoll betrat Robin die gemeinsame Wohnung und strahlte ihren Mitbewohner an, als sie ihn erblickte. In den Händen trug sie heißen Kaffee und frisches Frühstück, das sie neben das Schwert auf den Couchtisch abstellte, bevor sie sich zu Ted aufs Sofa setzte.

„Guten Morgen, du Held!" Augenblicklich wurde Ted eines klar: er hatte sich am Vorabend zum Idioten gemacht und Robin hatte – im Gegensatz zu ihm – noch alle Erinnerungen davon.

„Was hab ich dieses Mal angestellt?", murrte Ted vorahnend. Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war Barney, der ihm einen Drink nach dem anderen spendiert hatte.

„Ich werde dir doch nicht die Überraschung kaputt machen. Sieh's dir lieber selbst an!" Grinsend war sie aufgesprungen und hatte eines der Geschenke unterm Baum hervorgezogen. Sie drückte es Ted in die Hand, der sie erstmal nur verwirrt anstarrte und dann, auf Robin's Drängen hin, das Päckchen öffnete.

Darin war ein Clownskostüm, ein Brief und eine DVD. Verwirrt griff Ted nach dem Zettel und begann vorzulesen: „'Erinnerst du dich noch an letzte Nacht? Nein? Umso besser! Sieh dir die DVD an und halte dich an den Wetteinsatz!' Oh-Oh, das hört sich gar nicht gut an!"

Doch Robin war bereits wieder aufgesprungen und hatte die DVD bereits eingelegt. Sie wartete gar nicht darauf, dass Ted etwas machte, sondern drückte selbst auf „Play" und kurz darauf kam ein wackliges Bild auf den Schirm. Zu erkennen waren Barney und Ted, die beide scheinbar sehr angetrunken waren und sich offensichtlich aufgeregt über einen Schlitten und zwei Bäume diskutierten, auf die sie ständig deuteten. Der Kameramann machte ein paar Schritte auf das Paar zu, so dass man das Gesprochene verstehen konnte.

„Also abgemacht: du musst rückwärts auf dem Schlitten sitzen, vom Hausdach runterrutschen, auf diesem Schneeberg landen und durch diese zwei Bäume fahren, dann hast du die Wette gewonnen!" rief Barney lallend und lachend. Heftig nickend stimmte ihm Ted zu. „Und wenn ich das schaffe, dann musst du morgen den ganzen Tag lang ein Clownskostüm tragen!" „Und.. und.. wenn ich gewinne, wenn du das nicht schaffst, dann musst du das Kostüm tragen!", fügte Barney noch hinzu, bevor die beiden grinsend die Hände schüttelten und Ted voller Zuversicht den Schlitten schnappte und auf das Haus zu ging, das sich Lilly und Marshall vor kurzem gekauft hatten.

Man konnte sehen, dass der Schnee ziemlich hoch lag, so dass die Höhendifferenz zwischen dem Dach und dem Grund nur knappe zwei Meter betrug. Unterm Dach hatte jemand einiges an Schnee zusammen getragen und eine Art Rampe gebaut, die so hoch war, dass sie fast bis zum Dach reichte und es so halbwegs ungefährlich für Ted machen würde auf einem Schlitten dachabwärts zu rodeln.

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich war auf dem wackligen Video, das scheinbar mit Robins Handy gefilmt worden war, zu sehen wie Ted sich verkehrt herum auf den Schlitten setzte, das Dach herunterraste, sicher am Boden ankam, dann jedoch gegen einen der Bäume krachte, durch die er eigentlich hätte durchfahren sollen. Das Video endete und mit einem beeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck gab Ted zu: „Wow… ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es überhaupt bis zu den Bäumen schaffe."

Eine Stunde später saßen Robin und Ted in McLaren's Bar an ihrem üblichen Sitzplatz. Langsam aber doch kamen die Erinnerungen wieder und trotz des Clownkostüms, das Ted trug, musste er immer wieder stolz betonen, dass er nach wie vor „speifrei seit 93" war.

Endlich stoßen auch der Rest der Truppe dazu und wie erwartet war Barney überaus schadenfroh über Ted's Aussehen. Ein Witz folgte dem anderen und das, obwohl er selbst nicht sehr fit aussah. Selbst Marshall war verkatert und Ted erinnerte sich, dass nur Robin und Lilly alkoholfrei geblieben waren.

„Oh, oh, ich weiß noch einen! ‚Kommt ein Clown in eine Bar. Er heißt Ted!'" Mittlerweile war Barney der Einzige, der noch lachen musste und schließlich schien Lilly genug zu haben. „Oh, aber Barney, hast du denn nicht etwas vergessen? Ich glaube, dass auch unter deinem Baum ein Clownskostüm lag."

Augenblicklich verstummte Barney und ein überraschter Ted sah Lilly fragend an. „Ja, Barney, sieh mal, was ich auf meinem Handy gefunden habe!" Marshall klappte grinsend sein Handy auf und hielt es in die Runde, so dass jeder das Video sehen konnte. Es zeigte Marshall und Barney, die eine Wette darüber abschlossen, ob Ted – der im Hintergrund gerade das Dach von Lilly und Marshall's Haus bestieg – in den linken oder den rechten Baum krachen würde. Marshall dürfte der Betrunkendste von allen gewesen sein, denn nur durch Lilly's Einschreiten wurde Barney's „Linker Baum: du verlierst. Rechter Baum: ich gewinne."-Trick verhindert.

Letztendlich einigten sich die beiden und wie sich herausstellte, hatte Marshall die Wette gewonnen.

Grinsend hielt Lilly Barney ein zweites Clownskostüm vor die Nase. Dieser sah sie nur mit einem eisigen Blick an, bevor er widerwillig zur Toilette ging, um sich umzuziehen.

Während Barney's Stimmung daraufhin eher gedämpft war, amüsierte sich der Rest köstlich. Marshall hatte sogar eine rote, runde Clownsnase mitgebracht, die er Barney ins Gesicht steckte.

„Frohe Weihnachten! Hier, eine Runde Punsch für meine heutigen Lieblingsgäste. Das geht natürlich aufs Haus!" Grinsend teilte Wendy, die Kellnerin, den Punsch aus und auf die fragenden Blicke hin, meinte sie nur: „Jemand hat auf Facebook gepostet, dass Barney Stinston im Clownskostüm hier ist." Sie nickte zur Tür, wo ein paar lachende Frauen standen und Barney fotografierten. Ohne Zweifel waren das alte Eroberungen Barney's, die hier waren, um sich ihre süße Weihnachtsrache zu holen.

_Ende_


End file.
